Solve for $x$ : $5 = 5x$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $5$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{5}}{5}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{5x}}{5}} $ Simplify: $1 = \dfrac{\cancel{5}x}{\cancel{5}}$ $x = 1$